(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design and structure of a toy missile projector, particularly an assembly of three tubular bodies, a piston rod, a reset spring and a compression spring. The reset spring is placed between two tubular bodies, a piston rod is placed at the bottom of a tubular body and the compression spring is compressed by the piston rod so that the compression spring can be decompressed by pushing of a launching button on a tubular body, and consequently, the piston rod can displaced rapidly for purposes of firing by energy released by the compression spring.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous designs and structures of toy guns, but most of them are for young children with emphasis on sound and lighting effect. Their value in entertainment and their functions are limited, and they can't satisfy the general public, simply because of their short range of projectile. Moreover, their structures are always very simple, consequently their service life is short, and they are hardly acceptable to the public.